


The Brittle Boy with The Breaking Bones

by Sincerely_Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has an Eating Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Freeform, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Eating Disorders, Foster Care, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Anonymous/pseuds/Sincerely_Anonymous
Summary: Virgil wasn't given the best circumstances. However, his life eventually changed.But there is no such thing as fairy tails.It's up to him, and only him to decide if he wants to see what's so good about being alive.with against his worsening condition, he doesn't have much time to make it.will his 2 supportive parents, a psychiatrist for a grandpa, a vaguely relatable uncle, and the new annoying vaguely psychotic thorn that stuck himself on his side be enough to pull him from his internal game of push and pull?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Brittle Boy with The Breaking Bones

My name is Virgil Melodias Picani-DiAngelo. 

And this is the most incredible, Heartenching, 

Impossible year of my life.

It’s the year I met

Remus Reyes. 

Jan. 15

I sit swinging my legs on the elevated patient bench. Fluorescent lights hit linoleum tiles. The air reeks of sterilizer, though if I’m being honest I've gotten accustomed to the all too familiar hospital stench. 

My dads of 23 months are Logan and Patton Picani I got officially adopted about 3 months ago. A birthday present. And they’re great, really they are. It’s just that I've never really been the best at connecting to people, but I guess Logan and I have that in common

He’s a social science professor over at the local university. He also has Aspergers, and like me, prefers to view the world from an outside perspective.

Patton in the other hand is a kindergarten teacher. He’s outrageously perky and always has a smile on. It was scary at first, but you get used to it. Though there’s definitely something more under that preppy persona. It’s not really my business though. 

And I try not to meddle.

But there is no doubt that no matter what,

he has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen, 

and that’s exactly what makes this all the more harder.

You see I’m not exactly sick, per se. 

My health habits just seem to dip a bit into the harmful side. 

In the system, you don’t always have a full belly, and what you usually get is total ass. 

Like the worst possible school lunch wouldn’t even. So it started with missing some dinner every now and then, 

to a light snack instead of lunch.

To just a couple cups of coffee, some saltine crackers, a couple cigarettes,

and shoplifted multivitamins to get through the day.

Apparently, that’s not exactly ‘healthy’.

Whatever, it’s not like I’m dying or anything

I’m perfectly fine. I can stop whenever I want.

… I just don’t want to

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as a rough draft on my drive for a while, not sure if I wanna make this sanders sides or Voltron lmao. I'll make two versions, and continue whatever gets a better reaction.


End file.
